


Afternoon Coffee

by confusion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Golden Days Overwatch, Jesse Genji Fareeha Rein and Torb are there in mention, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusion/pseuds/confusion
Summary: On a cold and drab day, everyone's favorite Commander celebrates his birthday.





	Afternoon Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> miss me with that angst shit

Gabriel spins in his office chair, last conference call ended 45 minutes ago and all he’s managed to do is skim the feeds on his desk. No actual work. It’s a rare time he gets to spend in his office, he knows he should take full advantage of it. 

But. 

Eventually he stands and gravitates towards a large window. It’s overcast, grey and drizzling rain. Looking at it makes him cold so he relishes the warm cup in his hands. He’s busy musing on the idea of cooking tonight when he hears the distinct swish of his office door opening. 

The angle he’s standing at doesn’t allow him to see directly out of the door frame. So for a moment it looks as if the door opened all on its own. When Ana’s head sticks through though, he immediately wonders what’s going on. 

There’s a tense moment of silence before Ana speaks, all sly smiles and cheery, “Good afternoon, Gabriel.”

Gabriel takes a sip of coffee, decides to let her flounder for a bit until she fesses up to whatever she’s trying to pull. It’s their game. Putting each other in awkward situations to maneuver out of. Usually someone loses a shred of dignity in the process, sometimes more. 

She seems unabashed however, as she turns to address someone outside the door. Gabriel quirks his brow and listens in enough to catch some choice cursing before Ana disappears from the doorway. He starts to head over but stops short when Jesse, Genji and Fareeha march through. 

Jesse and Genji are each carrying a box filled with decorations. Birthday decorations. They don’t even address him, just get to work decorating his office. While Jesse and Genji silently cover his office in colorful streamers and banners, Fareeha begins to litter his office in confetti. At one point she walks around him to sprinkle it in a circle. 

He watches this all go down from his spot in front of the window in his office, Ana supervising from the doorway. 

And really he could be commenting. Could roll with it and laugh it up. But he just wants to see how far this is going to go. 

Some of the decorations he recognizes from crisis days. They never could keep much. But there’s a few memories of raiding dollar stores for whatever could keep them entertained for a night. Or for a chance to celebrate something at the end of the world. 

He’s halfway through his cup of coffee when the decorating is finished. Jesse makes his way back to the door, leaning past Ana to gesture at someone. Fareeha wastes no time running up to him though, she gets his attention tugging on the hem of his hoodie. 

“Do you like it?” She asks. 

He kneels down to be on her level, “of course.” He gives her a smile and she grins back. 

“Happy birthday” 

“Thanks kiddo” 

He looks up in time to see that his office is suddenly full. Which surprises him for some reason. Rein, Torb, Ana, Jesse and Genji. Even Gerard and Amelie. Everyone except—

There’s a small commotion at the door, people shuffling to make room. He sees a cake lift up as Jack slips through the crowd to the front. 

Gabriel stands because he’s suddenly embarrassed. Of fucking course they would do this. Get everyone to drop what they’re doing to sing him happy birthday and bring him cake. 

Jack manages to set the cake on the desk before getting back with the group. That’s when the singing starts. 

It’s awful and off key. But the crowd, his family, they own it entirely. Jesse with his hat off and gesturing overdramatically, before Genji elbows him. Gabriel makes eye contact with Ana and knows he’s been bested this time. 

He tries to hide his smile behind his hand, knows his whole damn face is red. When the singing is over everyone immediately breaks for cake. 

A few members from their kitchen staff wheel in a cart with other foods and drinks on it. He marvels at in the span of 15 minutes his whole fucking office is the location of a birthday party. There’s even somehow music playing now. 

Ana approaches him with arms out for a hug, “Happy Birthday, dear.”

Gabriel can’t stop himself as they embrace, “I can’t fucking believe you.” Ana chuckles. 

“You know it wasn’t just me,” when they break Ana runs her fingers through Fareeha’s hair who is standing at her side for now. “Of course I was hoping you wouldn’t be in your office.”

“It would be the one time he’d be here,” Jack gives him a quick kiss when he walks over. “Mans hardly ever on base, much less his office and yet”

And it goes. Everyone settling into the impromptu birthday party. A few people got him gifts which he appreciates. 

Eventually it winds down. Gabriel sits on the sofa next to Jack, head resting on his shoulder. Fareeha passed out, half in his lap and half on the arm of the couch. As Torb and Rein make their way out Ana comes to fetch Fareeha. 

“Thank you guys” Gabriel says, and they nod.

Fareeha makes a minimal fuss at being jostled off of the couch and into Ana’s arms. “I’ll see you two in the morning.” She points a finger at Jack, “Stay away from the feeds tonight.” Jack brings up his hand in mock surrender as Ana leaves the room.

“I can’t believe you guys.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise”

“My office is a wreck.”

Jack stands up from the couch and stretches, “Do you really care?”

“Nah. I’ll just make Jesse clean it.” Gabriel shrugs. Jack offers his hand to help Gabriel up off the couch, when he’s standing he drops his hands to his waist. “Happy Birthday,” he says leaning in for a kiss. It’s light and quick, but so sweet, like a thousand they’ve shared before.

“Let’s go home”

**Author's Note:**

> ps: no disrespect to people writing/enjoying angsty stuff. i abandoned working on an angsty thing for this


End file.
